Tuviste que ser tú
by Nessie's.thoughts
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks y conoce a un lindo chico, pero no todo saldra bien para ella, ya que la vida siempre tiene sorpresas.   Mal summary
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que alguien como yo podía estar enamorado de alguien tan insignificante como tu?-pregunto el hombre parado frente a mi, mirándome con un aire de superioridad, mientras que la mujer que estaba a su lado solo reía-¿De verdad te lo creíste? No puedes ser mas ingenua- las palabras salían de su boca y las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos por la repentina ira que me invadía en ese momento.

Yo no sabia exactamente que decir, de alguna u otra manera sus palabras lograron herirme, solo un poco, no mas fuerte que la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia el hombre que alguna vez creí amar, que alguna vez creí que me amo, mas todo era una vil mentira, solo era un juego y yo era su juguete. Al no saber que responderle solo lo mire y mi mano se levanto y se planto en su mecjilla izquierda, con una fuerza que antes no sabia que tenia.

El hombre me miraba con ojos llenos de… ¿tristeza?, no, no es tristeza no puede serlo, ya que el solo jugó conmigo.

-Sera mejor que te vallas niñita, ya lo escuchaste, él no te ama- dijo la rubia mujer que me miraba con desprecio, mientras que abrazaba al hombre de ojos verdes.

Después de ese suceso solo atine a tomar mis cosas y darme media vuelta para salir de ese lugar y antes de salir me voltee para mirar al hombre que me miraba con un semblante de sorpresa, seguro por mi inesperado golpe.

-¡Vete a la mierda, desaparece de mi vida!- fue lo único que le pude decir en esos momentos y salí por la puerta del lugar donde tenias las esperanzas de que algo lindo sucediera, pero no, todo se nublo en un minuto y acabo mal. Corrí lo más rápido que mi torpeza me permitía e intentando que las lágrimas de ira no se derramaran por mis ojos, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Todo por lo que creí era verdad, desapareció en un segundo, sin aviso, todo el amor que creí que él sentía hacia mi se esfumo, y solo quedaba el rencor y el odio que quería sentir, pero solo recordaba eso lindos momentos que pase con él, quería odiarlo con toda mi alma por lo que acaba de suceder, pero simplemente con podía, quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, lo haría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. No lo perdonaría ya que no se lo merece. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era correr a casa y pensar en lo anteriormente sucedido y no lo quería hacer.

En esos momento sentí mi cuerpo caer contra el suelo, no me había dado cuenta en el momento en que caí mientras seguía mi camino, pero de alguna manera lo esperaba. Me quede ahí unos minutos, recostada en el piso, bajo la lluvia pensando en como me pude enamorar de una persona tan vil y mentirosa, una persona que cree que las mujeres son solo juguetes, que no sabe que es amar. El me engaño solo para poder jugar con los sentimientos, que se, el nunca tendrá... Pero ya no tenia que pensar en él, solo se volvería en un mal recuerdo, algo que nunca debió suceder.

Me levante del suelo, ahora me encontraba empapada por que lluvia que caí, típico de esta ciudad, podía ser un lindo día y sin mas de un momento a otro en día se volvía gris y comenzaba a llover,

Comenzó a caminar por las solitarias calles de la cuidad, emprendiendo mi camino a casa, decidida a olvidar lo sucedido, decidí que no me mostraría débil ante aquel hombre, decidí que esto no me destruiría, porque es alguien que no vale la pena botar lagrimas ni perder mi tiempo pensando, todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando no caí en sus juegos.

Mañana volvería a ser la mujer que antes fui, la que no se derretía por un hombre, la que solo se preocupaba por aprobar el año y que no tenía tiempo para cosas tontas como relaciones y cosas de ese estilo.

Todo volvería a la normalidad, la persona fuerte quien creí ser volverá, y no dejaría que nadie la destruya.

Estaba decidido, no volvería a caer en lo mismo, y los únicos sentimientos de mi persona a él son odio e ira, ni amor, ni cariño, solo enojo por lo que me hizo, pero no cobrare venganza, solo le demostrare que yo no caigo por un niño bonito engreído y mujeriego. Eso se acabó.

Para cuando llegue a mi conclusión, me di cuenta de que había arribado a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolso, tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí. Entre rápido salude a mi padre y antes de que preguntara porque llegue sola y mojada, me moví lo mas rápido que pude y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, no era el momento para las preguntas de papá. Pase por la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, supuse estaría con su novia; me pare en seco frente de mi puerta y la abrí. Una vez dentro de esta cerré la puerta y me dispuse a darme un baño y cambiarme mis prendas aun mojadas. Después del baño me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir aunque fuera temprano, no quería pensar ya que tome mi decisión, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me di cuenta de lo casada que estaba, ya que después de unos minutos caí en la inconciencia y dormí plácidamente por largas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, esta es algo en lo que he estado pensando y decidi publicarlo, mi primer fic.**

**Espero les guste y bueno dejen sus reviews, y si tienen alguna idea por favor dejenla, ya que todo es bienvenido, saludos, ideas, criticas malas o buenas.**

**Bueno las dejo y espero mucho les guste, se despide**

**barbi'**


	2. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Nota de Autora**  
><strong>Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction… bueno, aquí los veo otra vez en mi segundo aviso, como había comunicado en mi otro fic. Bueno, les quería decir que para este fic no tengo muy buenas noticias. Lo siento, pero voy a sacarlo, no lo he podido continuar porque sinceramente ocurrieron unas cosas que me dejaron mal y simplemente no puedo seguir con este. Mi plan es sacar todos los capítulos y dejar solo el Prefacio, porque quiero leer bien los capítulos otra vez y poder mejorarlos y así en unos meses mas poder subirlo otra vez. Yo opino que esta es la mejor decisión, ya que si no hago esto se quedará botado por mucho tiempo, así que prefiero sacarlo.<strong>  
><strong>Lo siento, pero así son las cosas a mi parecer, así me podre concentrar en mi nuevo fic, que a ciertas personas les gusto, se llama "Un solo paso", esta en mi perfil, por si se quieren dar una pequeña vuelta por el y me dejan su opinión xD<strong>  
><strong>Ok, muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que dejaron un review a este fic, que agregaron a alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias, de verdad!<strong>  
><strong>Un saludo y espero les guste "Un solo paso".<strong>  
><strong>Se despide Nessie' :D<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: (NessiesThoughts) <strong>


End file.
